FAMILY RELOAD Action
FAMILY RELOAD Action, ist das 2011 Frühlings Konzert von der Tachi Domoto Group. Es werden alle Units Songs, sowie die neuen Singles der Gruppen und auch einige Jr. Songs performt. Eine Reihe von Graduations und Debüts werden statt finden. Die Tour der Jr. heißt FAMILY RELOAD Action Jr. Tour und hat eine andere Trackliste. Sie treten jeden Freitag und Sonntag gemeinsam auf. COF27 und BAN35 treten nur bei dem von allen zusammen auf. Tracklist Alle #FAMILY ~All together YOU´re Favorite Love~ - All #Hey!FUTURE - All #Dream Story - Tachi Jr. #FAMILY ~My heart my love~ - Tachi Jr. #BACK to LOVE - Tachi Jr. #MC Tachi Jr. #My Revenge Love - Revenges Angels #Do it Baby - Angel Complex, Shadow Boy, Underground #Kiss me the last time - My Kiss #My Day - RITUAL DAYs #MC Debüt Collection Dream, GeTa GuRu #SOUL Song - Collection Dream ''(Debüt Single)'' #Gasch Geta - GeTa GuRU (Debüt Single) #Nine loves it Genki - GenkiNine #Oh my Brother ~ Oh my Sister - Brothers&Sisters #MC Brothers&Sisters, GenkiNine #Sushi is my Lover - KamiSushi #Honey Honey - HoneyLove #To my Moon - MoonGround #Love in 5 Times - 5Love #MC KamiSushi #3D Love - Comic Strip, Tsubasa Kumai, Katzuya Matsumoto, Kindes, Sheena Rama, Ilona, Zara, Lu Les Nio #Ichi- Ni- San....SAN Love - Three #GOING - GOING #Change Boogie - All #MC Going, Three, My Kiss #You´re letter, Johnny - I.Z.A.N.A. #For my Peace - Honey Peace #MC I.Z.A.N.A., Honey Peace #1,2,3 Four ~ I want you, I need you, I love you~ - Angel Complex (New Single) #Talk - Temperature ''(New Single)'' #Screen Eyes - M.A.R.A.S. (New Single) #MC M.A.R.A.S., Temperature, Honey Eyes #RAINBOW - M.A.R.A.S., Temperature, Honey Eyes #~Motto~ I miss you - Styling, Schura Boys, Siam Noris #GIRLS POWER - TDG Girls #POWER WOMAN - TDG Boys #MC TDG Boys #MIDNIGHT SHADOW BOY - Styling (New Single) #STORY OF LOVE - Shadow Boy (New Single) #Lotus Love- Sayuri Hagiwara #MC TDG Girls #Boom Boom - Tatsuya Kahra (New Single) #S.Mil.Eee - Taro Kumai (New Single) #16 Loves - Channima (New Single) #MC Channima, Sayuri Hagiwara, Tatsuya Kahara #Peace of Honey Eyes- Honey Peace (Debüt Single) #Endless Story of Love - Okebina ''(Debüt Single)'' #MC Mari Kamei, Tami Ucheda, Okebina #Massuu ~My Dream~ - KaMi, Channima, Okebina, Tami Ucheda, Mari Kamei #My song/ Your Song - Collection Dream, GeTa GuRu, Nana Kumai, Sayu Tanaka, Amora Waterman #MC Collection Dream, GeTa GuRu #The Boy is Stronge - TDG Boys #You´re a FIGTHING MAN - TDG Girls #Morning Coffee - All #Come back to me - All #VICTORY ~Love is Victory~ - All #Angel Loves Devil - Angel Complex feat. All #All for one - All Jr. #FAMILY ~All together YOU´re Facorite Love~ #Hey!FUTURE #CUTIE CUTIE - Angel Cutie #Hey!Say! - Angel Cutie #Rock Princess - PRINCESS ROCK #You Shy Boy - PRINCESS ROCK #MC PRINCESS ROCK #Dream Story #Guru Bedana - Geta Goo #Shalalalala RITUAL DAY - RITUAL DAYs #Let me DOWN - RITUAL DAYs #Nobody Laugh - RITUAL DAYs #MC I.Z.A.N.A. #You´re letter, Johnny - I.Z.A.N.A. #Nobody Boy - I.Z.A.N.A. (Debüt Single) #Peace of Honey Eyes - Honey Peace (Debüt Single) #My Romeo, YOur Juliet - Honey Peace #For my Peace - Honey Peace #MC Honey Peace #Back to Love #In my own little dream #Beautiful Star #Last MC #VICTORY ~Love is Victory~ #COME ON #CHANCE Boogie #All for one Members #FAMILY ~All together YOU´re Favorite Love~ - All #Hey!FUTURE - All #MC Collection Dream, GeTa GuRu #SOUL Song - Collection Dream ''(Debüt Single)'' #Gasch Geta - GeTa GuRU (Debüt Single) #You´re letter, Johnny - I.Z.A.N.A. #For my Peace - Honey Peace #MC I.Z.A.N.A., Honey Peace #1,2,3 Four ~ I want you, I need you, I love you~ - Angel Complex (New Single) #Talk - Temperature ''(New Single)'' #Screen Eyes - M.A.R.A.S. (New Single) #MC M.A.R.A.S., Temperature, Honey Eyes #GIRLS POWER - TDG Girls #POWER WOMAN - TDG Boys #MC TDG Boys #MIDNIGHT SHADOW BOY - Styling (New Single) #STORY OF LOVE - Shadow Boy (New Single) #Lotus Love- Sayuri Hagiwara #MC TDG Girls #Boom Boom - Tatsuya Kahra (New Single) #S.Mil.Eee - Taro Kumai (New Single) #16 Loves - Channima (New Single) #MC Channima, Sayuri Hagiwara, Tatsuya Kahara #Peace of Honey Eyes- Honey Peace (Debüt Single) #Endless Story of Love - Okebina ''(Debüt Single)'' #NO TIME -'BonHon' #Boogie Woogie - BonHon #''MC BonHon, Crazy Boys'' #Boys Honey Crazy - Crazy Boys, BonHon #Gone- Crazy Boys ''' #My Love ~Bye Bye Bye~ - '''Charlien Tomodach #MC Mari Kamei, Tami Ucheda, Okebina #The Boy is Stronge - TDG Boys #You´re a FIGTHING MAN - TDG Girls #Morning Coffee - All #Come back to me - All #VICTORY ~Love is Victory~ - All #Angel Loves Devil - Angel Complex feat. All #All for one - All Members Groups *'Angel Complex:' Sayuri Hagiwara, Kanna Niigaki, Ayana Mitsui, Ai Suzuki, Elfa, Asta, Charlien Tomodach, Mayu Kumai, Shadow, Rena Mitsui, *'Temperature:' Taro Kumai, Sharon Yuki, Natsu Tanaka, Takaya Hatanaka, Tatsuya Kahara, Ryo Kumai, Yuya Nishikido, Genzo Takizawa, Flening Heramuts, Hero Melas *'M.A.R.A.S.:' Minami Natsujaki, Akiko Ogawa, Risa Mitsui, Aika Tanaka, Sayumi Ishikawa *'Styling:' Aqua Brendies, Tara - Marie Brown, Siranja Frances, Ann Onlie *'Ban35: '''Pio, Schino, Nevio, Sky, Henrie, Sam David,Shun Cola, Heta Menawiea, Nomida Telaka, Softie Regina Melus,Heriestuna, Tellme, Wollas Menia, Jimmy, Las Enron, Lee Fire,Subeta Umeneschwo,Don Matisinomo,Konor, Lukas, Rechne Matto *'COF27: Kaho Fuchizaki, Minami Suzuki, Yuri Sugita, Koharu Yukino, Naomi Murakami, Minami Kumai, Momoko Yuki, Kona Minotela, Tina Meier, Ne Lona,Media Rena, Annata Medinowa, Tara Taylor Mirror, Noa Meier, Tokia, Sun Shinning, Ai Fujiwara, Sheena Rama, Kumiko Nakazawa, Maki Manabe, Mina Manami, Kanna Kotoko, Sakura Mona, Johanna Schneider, Henrike Mondstaub *'''ShadowBoy: Henry, Katzuya Mitsui, Gus - Tilades, Medi Beluschwa, Lu - Wig Mesa, Will *'Solo: '''Channima, Mari Kamei, Tami Ucheda, Okebina *'Tachi Jr.:' Siam Noris, Tsubasa Kumai, Nana Kumai, Hanako Dira, Klenia, Musta Medio, GeeMona Lutaschina, Johanna Schneider, Katzuya Matsumoto, Sayu Tanaka, Ilona, Zara, Aluisa, Naschri, Sheena Rama, Sola, Tessa, Kina Shenla, Kitty Meratsu- Beruna Schista, Mestina Schendula, Tala Starla Moon, Lu Les Nio, Menia Men, Karakokena, Kindes, Henrietta, Cinderella, Terablel, Star Teresa, Earth Aqua, Amora Waterman,' Kazuichi Dezaki, Genzo Ozora, Ryo Nihei, Riki Yokoo, Henry Bergmeier - Doldenhausen,Anna Yuki, Setona Morizona,Haruka Fubuki, Asuka Tsuji,Emiko Kaiba, Nariko Kuraki, Akemi Matsuura, Ai Tanaka, Hitomi Takahashi,Erika Hagiwara, Saki Kumai, Mayumi Ishikawa''' Units *'Brothers&Sisters: '''Sky, Tina Meier, Mayu Kumai, Sharon Yuki, Risa Mitsui, Katzuya Mitsui, Ann Onlie, Minami Suzuki, Kanna Kotoko, Shino, Okebina, Media Rena, Las Enron *'Revenge Angels:' LeeFire, Tara Taylor Mirror, Pio, Kumiko Nakazawa, Kaho Fuchizaki, Siranja Frances, Gus - Tilades, Minami Natsujaki, Natsu Tanaka, Herie, Momoko Yuki *'GenkiNine:' Yuri Sugita, Sam David, Charlien Tomodach, Yuya Nishikido, Sayumi Ishikawa, Lu- Wig Mesa, Tara -Marie Brown, Maki Manabe, Tellme *'KamiSushi: Jimmy, Noa Meier, Schino, Ai Fujiwara, Aqua Brendies, Will, Akiko Ogawa, Tatsuya Kahara, Rena Mitsui, Nevio, Naomi Murakami *'''HoneyLove: Minami Kumai, Shadow, Flening Heramuts, Henry, Mina Manami, Ne Lona, Wollas Menia *'Moon Ground:' Softie Regina Melus, Tokia, Hektor, Medi Beluschwa, Genzo Takizawa, Elfa, Kona Minotela *'GOING: '''Koharu Yukino, Asta, Hero Melas, Sun Shinning, Nomida Telaka, Kanna Niigaki *'My Kiss:' Shun Cola, Aika Tanaka, Sayuri Hagiwara, Ryo Kumai *'5Love:' Koharu Yukino, Ayana Mitsui, Taro Kumai, Annata Medinowa, Heriestuna *'Three:' Ai Suzuki, Takaya Hatanaka, Heta Menawiea *'I.Z.A.N.A.: Ilona, Zara, Aluisa, Naschri *'''RITUAL DAYs: Siam Noris, Tsubasa Kumai, Hanako Dira, Musta Medio, Katzuya Matsumoto, Sayu Tanaka, Tala Starla Moon (auf Jr. Konzert: Siam Noris, Hanako Dira, Musta Media, Genzo Ozora, Riki Yokoo, Cinderella Stop, Haruka Fubuki) *'Honey Peace: '''Sheena Rama, Sola, Tessa, Kina Shenla, Kitty Meratsu- Beruna Schista *'Tachi Jr.:' Nana Kumai, Klenia, Gee Mona Lutaschina, Johanna Schneider, Mestina Schendula, Lu Les Nio, Menia Men, Karakokena, Kindes, Henrietta, Cinderella, Tereablel, Star Teresa, Earth Aqua, Amora Waterman,' 'Kazuichi Dezaki, Genzo Ozora, Ryo Nihei, Riki Yokoo, Henry Bergmeier - Doldenhausen,Anna Yuki, Setona Morizona,Haruka Fubuki, Asuka Tsuji,Emiko Kaiba, Nariko Kuraki, Akemi Matsuura, Ai Tanaka, Hitomi Takahashi,Erika Hagiwara, Saki Kumai, Mayumi Ishikawa Trivia *Folgende Jr. von den ersten Castings wurden Nach Nominiert und werden bei dem Konzert Debütieren: Kazuichi Dezaki, Genzo Ozora, Ryo Nihei, Riki Yokoo, Henry Bergmeier - Doldenhausen, Anna Yuki, Setona Morizona,Haruka Fubuki, Asuka Tsuji,Emiko Kaiba, Nariko Kuraki, Akemi Matsuura, Ai Tanaka, Hitomi Takahashi,Erika Hagiwara, Saki Kumai, Mayumi Ishikawa *I.Z.A.N.A. wird von der TDG Jr. Graduieren und Debütieren unter Venus&Mars Entertainment *Honey Peace werden als Gruppe nach der Tour Debütieren. *COF27 und BAN35 werden Debütieren. *Die Gewinner von ~Don´t Stop~ 2011 werden am Ende der Tour Vorgestellt... die 13 Jungs für Ban35 werden Debütieren. *Es wird an einem Tag ein Coupling mit Venus&Mars geben, wo dann auch I.Z.A.N.A. Graduiert und Debütiert. *Neue Songs die Performt werden: Talk - Temperature, Screen Eyes - M.A.R.A.S., STORY OF LOVE - Shadow Boys, Endless Story of Love - Okebina, Lotus Love - Sayuri Hagiwara ''(Track New Best of Album), MIDNIGHT SHADOW BOY - Styling, 1,2,3 FOUR ~I want you, I need you, I love you - Angel Complex, Boom Boom - Tatsuya Kahara, S.Mil.Eee - Taro Kumai, Peace of Honey Eyes- Honey Peace,